overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycio/2012
=January= Feel free to leave me a message! Just no spoilers! +y@talk 04:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes Yes. I've seen them all. I've also seen some visual novel's endings to make an article for "Nonciclopedia".-- 09:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) re: Saionji Thank you and I have now uploaded the other one on the Kotonoha page as well. Sorry I haven't been able to properly edit on this wiki due to me being an admin on the Majisuka Gakuen wiki and Parasite Eve wiki, both of which I have been quite busy with. Also I've noticed that there are a lot of images on pages and its looking a little messy, would it be alright if I organise them into the galleries? As the images are some-what making the page and text look jumbled. Yunagal95 15:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) re: yo Yep, i've seen it. I wouldn't say it was a sad ending, just not a "good ending".--Sxerks 17:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) =February= re adopt doesn't look like I can, i don't even have the --Sxerks 03:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :have you even heard of anyone doing this yet? I'm not sure it is fully set up for older wikis, as there is supposed to be a notification on the tool bar.--Sxerks 15:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) re:kotahona Yeah I've just recently noticed those edits too. Also if he doesn't co-operate and carries on he may need to be banned. Also I haven't given it much thought on whether to adopt the wiki or not as I haven't made that many edits on the wiki and I have only played one of the visual Novels unfortunatly. But I'll see later on also you could adopt the wiki if you like as you have done a lot of good edits :) Yunagal95 22:02, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiki closure Hi Tyciol. As the user who placed an adoption request for this wiki, I wanted to let you know that, after reviewing this wiki, we'll be closing it due to its topic falling outside the boundaries of our Terms of Use. You and the other members of the wiki can use the weekend to make any copies of text or images you want to transfer off-Wikia, but otherwise the wiki is outside our limits and will be removed on Monday. Sorry, and feel free to let me know on my talk page if you have any questions. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *Hi again. The issue is really more about the entire topic rather than individual pieces of content. It's an 18+ series about underaged individuals, and, based on some of the content we've seen about it here on this wiki, the determination is that it falls outside of our Terms of Use in terms of acceptable content. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi Tyciol. Upon further consideration, we've opted not to close this wiki. This is provided that you continue to watch the content, as you said on my talk page, and make sure that there's nothing explicit on the wiki. Additionally, would you still like to adopt the wiki? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:05, February 22, 2012 (UTC) *Technically, since there's not a formal adoption request but rather I'm just asking you, the adoption rules don't apply. If you start a community discussion here and the community is confident that you should be the admin, I'd be happy to give you the rights. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) **Thanks. Let me know how it turns out. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) about wiki closure I just complaind but I may have overreacted a little :/ as we have put a lot of work into this wiki and I don't see how it goes beyond the "terms of use" just because some jerk uploaded nude phots that can easily be deleted. The majority od information on this wiki is about the anime and manga which is not 18+. If this wiki does however get deleted I would suggest starting a new one as its a real shame that people who look at thigns really black and white like get to close down a wiki such as this :( Yunagal95 15:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) About Youko Saionji I suggest you go to Amazon.co.jp to get a JIVE Fan Book of this franchise. It will provide you information. General Wild Dog 16:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) About Problem Again I don't know who edited that page before me take over, whoever he or she is, his/her edit was stupid. He/she even don't know when metion some character, full name or at least complete given name must be used. And I figure out many of editors only saw (a part of) animation, they never play the game or process any official data. Not to say he/she added to subjective judgements. General Wild Dog 16:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) About Game Image Whoever that wikia administer is, he/she never dare to delete a large-scale wiki like Sonic News Center despite it houses tons of illegal images. In we China there is an old saying: "When you want to bully someone, pick the weaklings." This wiki is too small to defend itself, even too small to be considered as a wiki. Just like I said before this franchise is too tiny. I don't find any problem on a wiki about a franchise without image from the franchise to myself since I hold more than eight official data collections directly from Japan, and I can read Japanese. Just bad for those who wants to know more, one image worth one thousand volcabulary. General Wild Dog 03:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) 'Message' You can do anything and everything you want. I don't have any objections...for now. General Wild Dog 02:56, February 24, 2012 (UTC) =March= adopt You can probably message User:Brandon_Rhea with a link to Forum:Leadership and adopt it now.--Sxerks 00:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *I've given you the rights. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 06:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) =May= Question you see, I've been wondering...why are a lot of the names on the wiki "short" like for example: *Kai=Sekai *Koto=Kotonoha *Mako=Makoto And so on, any thoughts on that? =June= RE: I'm afraid I haven't :/ I'll look into watching within the week. I was watching school days, but I just couldn't keep watching it. :P ~ty 06:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) =November= Episodes Okay, will some one help me with the the episodes...I write stories on them and so I would like to keep a detailed, (or more so than it is now) record of at least the important episodes. Can anyone help. Episodes done: Episode 3, x Thank you Panzer19405 (talk) 03:18, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Please note that information on Otome Karen can be found in the parrallel story (but not really) to school days: Cross Days. prequel story to school days: Summer Days. Please note this is the ONLY game she appears in. Panzer19405 (talk) 03:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) =December= Sorry sorry for not being on in a while. I just founded a wiki and I need to learn how to breath some life into a dead anime. I'll be editing and adding more more frequently now Panzer19405 (talk) 22:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Shiny NEWS: I just found this. Is this legitimate or not "News alluding to a remake or sequel of Summer Days called Shiny Summer Days surfaced on August 26, 2011,[56] when 0verflow announced via their blog that support for Summer Days was being discontinued.[57] Days later on August 31,[56] the company began its first promotion for the new game, selling brand T-shirts[58] which reportedly sold out on September 16.[56] Promotions continued with the attendance of Dream Party 2011 in Tokyo on October 3, where 0verflow sold brand phone cards and ornaments, T-shirts and dakimakura cases.[59] The game's official website went live on December 1,[60] revealing the new story[61] and characters, two making first appearances.[62] A day later on December 2, 0verflow announced that retailers would begin accepting pre-orders on December 15,[60] followed by a public release of the game's opening on December 6 and a subsequent promo on December 16.[60] On February 2, 2012, a public trial of Shiny Days was released for download.[63] Eight days later on February 10, 0verflow announced that the game had been postponed from its original launch date to sometime in late April.[64] The company followed up this announcement on March 12,[56] stating that a more specific date would be posted in the next couple of days.[65] The date change was announced on Nico Nico Douga as April 27.[66]" (Wikipedia :Summer days) Panzer19405 (talk) 23:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Sale Shiny Days is now on Sale! ALso, School days is soon coming out on Blu-ray. All information from Overflow's website. Panzer19405 (talk) 17:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :If the graphic is upgraded, I'll download one episode or two for fan-service. General Wild Dog (talk) 03:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) About Blu-Ray To everyone who may concern: A check on Amazon.jp shows there will be NO new contents included into the package, just mere identical to DVD-BOX, so there's NO need to purchase it. General Wild Dog (talk) 08:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :It is now confirmed the contents in Blu-ray will NOT be High-defination remake, so there is no point to purchase Blu-ray.General Wild Dog (talk) 15:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC)